Anja
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: Anja is a young woman whose parents died now she lives alone. what happens when a determined Roman comes and is dedicated to have her hand in marriage. after getting his butt kicked by her many times. RomeXOCC


**I Do Not Own Hetalia They belong To Hidekaz Himaruya**

She walked through the forest the wind blew through her hair, she sighed as she felt the breeze blow softly around her. She smiled it was such a calm day; the sky was bright blue, Anja walked along her hand positioned on her sword her bow in her other hand and her arrows on her back. She moved her black hair behind her ear she looked around and saw no one; she sat on a fallen log and started to braid her hair even though it reached her shoulders when she tied her hair she pushed it back and stretched her limbs hearing the satisfying pop she sighed and decided to hunt before she went back home.

Why would she hunt? You ask, because, Anja's parents died years before and her father before he passed taught her everything he knew, which involved hunting, bow and arrows, and sword fighting as well as throwing fists and kicks.

Anja spotted a boar and notched her arrow pulled the string back and let it loose the arrow pierced the boar's neck killing it. Smiling she walked from the bushes and took her arrow out and placing it back in her quiver. She gutted the boar and began to carry it back home, by the time she reached her home she was out of breath and was panting as she dropped the boar on the floor and began cutting the meat out and placing it in a bowl. She whistled and her wolf came she raised since he was a pup.

"Here you go, Uke. Eat up." She said he had silver fur with black spots on random parts of his body; he licked her face then ate what she gave him. Anja stood with the bowl in her hands and walked in she started a fire and began to make stew, she walked out back to her vegetable garden and picked the ripest ones. She walked towards the river and bent to wash the dirt away from them. She hummed to herself as she did the task, placing them back in the basket she walked back to her home. Anja walked inside and began cutting up the vegetable with her dagger, humming to herself as she finished cooking her stew she served herself and sat down she barley placed the spoon to her lips when she heard Uke growling.

Frowning she walked out her hand on her sword, she rushed out to see a…horse? Cautiously she walked to it, it was white with patches of brown on it; Anja placed her hand on its snout, Uke kept growling,

"Calm, Uke." She commanded, he obeyed and kept a cautious eye on their surroundings. She saw it was bare backed,

"You're not a Roman horse. Do you have a rider?" she asked, looking around she found nobody, sighing she led it to the river where it drank water. Anja petted its mane as it drank. It lifted its head and nudged her with its head to the direction of her home. Raising her eyebrow she walked and looked around her surroundings with Uke by her side. She heard a stick break she turned and took out her sword, pointing it in the direction where she heard it. Anja looked around her purple eyes scanning the field when she heard a grunt and rushing footsteps; she walked to it and saw a man come out holding his side it was bleeding. She rushed forward and caught him before he fell; she laid him down as she heard the rustle of footsteps. She stood and notched her arrows placing two she aimed for the first two they rushed out she saw they had roman armor she let them go and they shot to their chest killing them. She notched another arrow; the other came out slower as if he was walking.

He walked out and saw a young boy he would guess, he had armor he had a feminine frame, his hair was in a braid with an arrow notched and pointed to his chest, he looked down and saw Germania unconscious. He raised his hands in surrender and looked down then was about to look up when the boy had his sword pointed to his neck. He was fast, he had to admit; he reached for his sword and the boy knocked it from its sheaf to the ground. He had daggers hidden in his armor, before the boy can react he pulled them out and aimed it for him when the boy blocked it with his sword and kicked his stomach making him take a few steps back. He knocked the daggers away from his hands and threw his own sword down raising his fists. Rome grinned and raised his own.

They circled each other, his purple gaze watching his every move. Rome made a false left and managed to strike the boy on the cheek; the boy in return kicked him and hit his jaw.

Anja watched the Roman man; she guessed he thought she was a boy.

"Give it up, boy." She was right,

"I am not a boy, foolish Roman." She said yup she can speak in Roman tongue, his eyes widened slightly as she took it to her advantage and punched his nose. He held his nose for a bit then let go she saw blood trickle down then stopped,

"You hit like a man." He said Anja grunted and narrowed her eyes; looking over her shoulder to make sure the man hasn't woken up yet. She knew he needed to stich his wound.

Rome saw she was distracted for a bit and decided to woo her, to get Germania. He tackled her to the ground, and pinned her fists down, she glared and he leaned in she moved her head then brought it back up hitting Rome with it. He cursed as she pushed him off her and kicked his side then punched his jaw again. He fell to the ground, Anja saw this and turned her back to grab her sword she bent forward and felt herself being tackled again, she growled,

"Get off me, you foolish Roman man!" he chuckled and stood up with Anja in his arms. She struggled, and managed to free her hand she punched his jaw again, he loosened his grip as she escaped and called,

"Uke!" her wolf came and stood infront of her growling at the Roman, Rome stood still he knew if he moved the wolf will attack him. He watched as she walked to Germania and looked him over,

"Will you help my friend?" he spoke, she turned to him and said,

"Quiet." He needed to know a bit more about her,

"Can you call off, your wolf."

"Why? So you can attack me again?" she spat, walking to the river tearing off a piece of her tunic off and drenching it in the water she walked back and moved Germania' s tunic a bit up to reveal the wound, she wiped it,

"I need to stich it." She mumbled to herself. She sighed and said,

"Uke, come here." He obeyed and walked to her,

"Go get me my herbs and needle." He ran to the forest, she heard him walk,

"Come any closer and I'll kill you." She warned her back to him as she placed pressure on the wound. He sat by her side,

"Why did you enter my father's lands?" she asked,

"Chasing him." He responded, she nodded and before he can make a move she had his hands tied up behind his back, Anja dragged him to a tree and tied him up there. He gasped and struggled a bit finding it to be hard to escape,

"Why did you tie me up?" he asked, she looked at him with bored eyes,

"You might be his enemy; if I turn my back you might kill him." Anja said simply and to the point. He sighed and watched as Uke ran back with a pouch in its mouth, he walked to the girl and she grabbed it opening it he saw it had herbs and needle and thread. She sewed the wound close with Germania wincing then stopped as she placed the needle down and placed some herbs on it then wrapped bandages around his middle. She sat back and wiped her brow, _what am I going to do about the roman? _She asked herself. She sighed and knew she didn't want to lead him to her home she knew she had to camp out. Her stomach rumbled she sighed grabbed her bow and arrows and placed her sword back in its sheaf. She walked into the forest and gathered wood, she walked back and made a fire,

"I'm going hunting, I'll be back." she said, Anja walked into the forest again and managed to kill another boar, while Uke stayed behind to watch the Roman. She walked back carrying the boar on her back she dropped it and began to gut it then took the meat off it. She cooked the boar and cut a piece off and handed it to the roman, he didn't get it.

"My hands are tied I cannot feed myself." He said, she sighed and shoved the piece of boar in his mouth she fed him. After that she fed herself and gave some of it to Uke he ate and watched the Roman. Anja sat back and sighed she lay down and watched the stars, mentally asking for her father's guidance. She turned to her side, and saw the Roman he was looking at her she sighed and sat up.

"Who are you?" he asked,

"I will answer after you have answered my questions." She said,

"What are your questions?" he asked,

"Why were you chasing him?" she asked,

"He is a savage who calls himself Germania." He said, she frowned,

"Am I a savage as well?" she asked, he didn't get to answer because Anja started talking again,

"Killing him just because he is a savage is no reason to kill. You are lucky Roman that I didn't kill you. To me all you Romans are savages who kill for power." She said, as Uke curled up next to her she laid her head on his stomach and went to sleep with Uke watching the Roman.

Rome watched her fall asleep, he smirked her mistake as he saw the Uke was asleep as well. He struggled and managed to loosen one of his hands; he heard growling and saw Uke staring at him, his teeth exposed. His growling woke Anja up and she sat up pulling out her sword and looking around. She saw nothing, she looked at Uke watching the Roman she walked to him and noticed his hand was free before he can react she tied it up again this time against the tree above his head. She yawned and said,

"Untie yourself again and I'll cut off your arm. You are not my enemy to kill, you are Germania's. Consider yourself lucky." She said, he sighed as he watched her check on Germania then wiped his forehead, as she sat by looking over his condition. He looked at her till he fell asleep.

Anja looked at the Roman and sighed she was tired as Uke curled up behind her she laid down again and fell asleep.

Germania woke up and saw Rome tied up against a tree, he wanted to chuckle as he saw the one hand was tied above his head and the other behind the tree. He looked around and saw a young boy he would guess sleeping on a wolf. He saw the horse besides the boy; he stirred and opened his purple eyes. He sat up and walked to him placing his hand on his forehead, the boy frowned and walked to the river he placed the damp cloth on his forehead, Germania held it as he saw the boy walk to Rome. He saw the wolf next to him growling at Rome, the wolf walked to him and sat infront of him.

Anja walked to Rome he was still asleep, _good _she thought, she grabbed her bow and walked to the forest were she caught four rabbits and cleaned them, she walked back gathering some wood on the way. She walked back and saw Rome still asleep, she sighed and saw Germania awake and watching her every move. Anja started a fire and began to cook the rabbits, she saw her hands were bloody she walked to the river and cleaned them. She smiled and scooped some water in her hands and drank. She saw Rome was still asleep she quickly sprinted to her house and grabbed a small pitcher and bowls. She ran back to the river and filled her pitcher with water.

Anja walked to Germania and filled the bowl with water handing it to him,

"What is your name, boy?" he asked, she rolled her eyes,

"Like I told the roman I am not a boy." She said,

"I am Anja." She said, he took in her appearance she had black hair it was tied into a braid and it was short, she had a feminine built but, her armor covered her figure he guessed, he looked at her face, she had purple eyes, and a bruise on her cheek…what? He looked again and saw the bruise was there.

"How did you get that bruise?" he asked, she touched her cheek and winced,

"I didn't notice it, well; the Roman before he knew I was a girl punched me." She explained calmly.

"Rome did it?" he asked, she nodded and went to go check on the rabbit; she took them off the fire and handed him a piece of rabbit he grabbed it and thanked her. He heard Rome groan, he saw him struggle.

"Can you untie me now girl!" he called out, he saw her frown in annoyance, and walked up to him and shoved a piece of rabbit in his mouth. Rome was quieted by the woman. He wanted to laugh at the look on Rome's face, but, he didn't.

"Will you try to kill me once I do?" she asked, he shook his head no; _of course he won't kill a beautiful woman like her_ Germania thought. He watched as they bickered, till she got tired and shoved another piece of the rabbit in his mouth. He watched as she untied him, he stood and she had her sword pointed to his neck. He was amused as Rome raised his hands in surrender.

He watched as she tackled him to the ground and searched him for any weapons he had on his person. She took out two daggers and one from his armor she stood and walked to him,

"I need to check on your wounds." She said, he lay back down and she checked on it and replaced the bandages and herbs. He watched as Rome got close to her and she would kick him away. She sat by her wolf and was amused when Rome got near, her wolf would growl and he'd back away.

"Why are you still here Roman? I untied you, you can go back home." she said, he grinned and said,

"I want you to be my wife." He said grinning; her jaw slacked as she punched his grinning face,

"I will never marry a Roman!" she exclaimed she climbed the tree and tried to get away from Rome. He grinned this was the first time any women tried to escape Rome. He watched as he climbed after her she saw this and jumped from the tree landing on her feet. He watched Rome jump from his spot. She got fed up and pulled out her sword and pointed it on his neck,

"Leave me alone, Roman." She said,

"My name is Rome." He said,

"Come near me again **Roman** and I will kill you." She growled out,

"What is your name, beauty?" he asked, all he got was a kick to the side.

"I like a strong woman." He said smirking, she frowned and smirked then it turned to a smile, she walked up to him and laid her hand on his chest. Rome smirked and Germania was surprised, Rome leaned down to kiss her when she kneed him and he fell to the ground holding his treasure. Germania grinned, as she placed her hands on her hips;

"How's that for a strong woman." She said, Anja sighed and wished the Roman would go away. She looked at the sun it was high in the air she guessed it was noon. Having nothing to do, she walked around the campsite when the Roman was next to her,

"Do I have to tie you up again!" she screamed at him, he grinned and leaned down,

"What do you think?" he purred, she frowned and knocked him unconscious she dragged his body back to the tree she sat him up and tied him to the position he was before she un tied him. She smiled and sighed she stretched and heard the satisfying pops. She relaxed against the tree away from Rome.

"Anja." She lifted her head and saw Germania looking her,

"Yes," she said, he looked at her and said,

"Why do you not like Rome?" he asked,

"He's annoying. He won't let it be quiet and peaceful. Therefor I tied him up again so it at least could be peaceful." She said,

"Germania how are your wounds healing?" she asked, he looked up,

"How do you know my name?" he asked,

"The Roman told me." She said,

"My wound is alright I would say two more days and I can travel again." He said,

"Well if you're here again come and visit me again, I have a cottage past these trees." She said he nodded as she smiled; they still had a lot of rabbit left so she served herself, Germania and Uke some rabbit meat. Rome had woken up again; he realized he was tied up again,

"Hey girl you're going to have to feed me again." He said, grinning, she smiled and said,

"Uke feed him." Uke obeyed and had a piece of meat in his mouth, Rome shrunk away as Uke placed his muzzle in front of him.

"Be kind and feed me yourself." He begged, she sighed and took rabbit meat with her she handed a piece to Uke and he ate it. She fed Rome when he playfully nipped her finger, she glared at him,

"I'll let Uke feed you." She warned, he nodded and she continued to feed him. Anja walked to her tree and decided to get more wood to feed the fire. She walked around the forest and hid as she saw some Roman soldiers. She let them pass before she rushed back to camp, she was panting,

"What's wrong?" Germania asked,

"Roman soldiers are looking for him." She said, pointing to Rome, she heard rustle in the bushes she notched her arrows and saw the roman soldiers march out they shot two arrows at her she released her own at the same time the difference is they missed while she didn't she got their chests as they fell to the ground. She glared at them as Uke was by her side; she had her sword out and took her fighting stance,

"Stop!" she heard Rome call out, they turned to him and saw him tied up, they untied him as he rubbed his wrist,

"Bring her to me." He ordered, they complied as they walked towards her, she backed up and stabbed the first roman after her Uke joined the fight and started to attack them as well she fought till the last soldier was down wounded with the others. Anja was panting as she saw Uke was breathing heavily,

"Good job, Uke." She said, he yipped and watched out, she heard clapping and saw Rome coming to her, she took her stance again and watched his every move. He walked to her and she knocked him out again. She ran towards Germania who had been trying to stand she helped him up and walked to the horse. The horse bent its knees and she placed Germania on as she climbed on behind him she rode to her home. Germania saw it was a bit far away from the romans, he saw Uke running alongside with them.

They stopped when they saw her home, she jumped off as the horse she decided to name, Uwe. Uwe bent his knees and she helped Germania down. She walked him to her home and laid him on her bed.

"I need to see if you opened your wound again." She said, she picked up his shirt a bit and saw he hadn't she sighed in relief and sat back looking out her window she saw no Roman soldiers. She saw Germania had fallen asleep she gathered her bathing supplies and walked to the river on the other side away from the soldiers and Rome. She took off her armor and her tunic and trousers she undid the braid and walked into the river she sighed as it was warm with the sun. She leaned against the boulder that was there; she washed her hair and was cleaning her body with a rag. She had to admit the Roman was handsome, she sighed and ducked her head underwater to rinse off the soap. She rose up again and looked around she saw no one she continued to bathe.

Rome had sent his men back to Rome when he was walking back to the camp. He saw her bathing, he stopped and went to have a closer look, and he hid behind a tree he watched as she washed herself from the grime of the previous day. She was washing her shoulders, how he wished he was the rag she was using. He saw her dressing; he decided he was going to follow her. She began walking back looking around, he followed silently until he spotted a cottage, and he stopped and knew if he went any closer Uke would give him away.

Rome walked back to the river and decided he was going to wait for Germania to heal, so he can woo her. Possibly make her his wife, he then cringed he knew if he just used her for sex she will literally kill him or beat the crap out of him. He decided then and there he was going to make that girl his wife. Determined he prepared for a long wait. While he was waiting he was thinking, was he ready to tie himself to one woman for the rest of his life, he knew if he cheated on her she would kill him or beat the crap out of him then kill him and proberly beat the woman he cheated on her with. He had determination,

"Yes, I am willing to stay faithful to her if we marry." He said, he watched as she would take care of Germania when two days passed he saw that Germania was healed and was heading out. He watched as he embraced her and heard his words,

"I will come and visit you here, my friend." He grinned when he heard the word friend.

He waited till it was midday; he walked on to her property he saw Uke run out and start growling at him. Anja rushed out with her sword, she saw him and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, he snickered and walked up to her. She backed away; as he moved forward he ignored Uke as he kept growling he wouldn't attack unless she ordered.

Anja watched the Roman with cautious eyes, Rome stalked closer she gasped as he trapped her against the wall his arms caging her. He leaned forward, and purred in her ear;

"Tell me your name, beauty." She gasped and tried to push him away, he tightened his grip around her she struggled and held still. She watched his moves; he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I must know your name." he whispered running his nose along her neck she felt his stubble, Anja felt herself blush before she snapped out of her daze and said,

"Uke attack!" Rome quickly moved as Uke moved infront of his mistress and growled his teeth showing. Rome held up his hands, she glared at him;

"Why are you here? How did you find this place?" she demanded, he chuckled,

"I followed you when you were at the river." He said, she gasped and tackled him to the ground throwing punches at him he moved his head as her fists were coming,

"You saw me bathing!" she screamed, he chuckled and switched their positions. He was between her legs, his chest pressed against her own. She was glaring at him,

"Get off me." She commanded, he looked at her and said,

"We will have a sword fight, if I win you have to do anything I want you to do, and if you win I will have to do anything you want." He said, Anja thought it over and said,

"Deal." He grinned and got off her. She straightened and took out her sword moving to her fighting stance. He moved also and they moved circling each other. He moved first she blocked him and attacked back almost cutting his arm. They fought for hours, when Anja had Rome on the ground with her sword on his neck his sword knocked away from him.

"I win." She panted, he grinned and nodded,

"What do you want." She removed her sword and sheaved it, he stood and she told him,

"I want you to massage my back, since you threw me roughly on the ground and it aches now." She said she walked in her home as he followed grinning; she removed her armor and her tunic lying on her bed on her stomach. Rome saw her back, it was littered with small scars he saw the red mark were she had fallen. He placed his hands on her back; he began to rub circles on her back starting on her shoulders. She moaned slightly when he massaged a knot, he grinned and continued to massage her back. He saw that she had her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the back of her neck, she stiffened as he moved to kiss her neck, then her cheek she shivered as he placed a kiss at the corner of her lips. She sat up using her tunic covering her chest pointing her sword to his neck. He moved the sword away from his neck; he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. She gasped and he took advantage and thrust his tongue in her mouth she struggled for a bit, and then started to kiss back.

He laid more fully on her; he got on his knees and started to remove his armor and the top of his tunic. He laid on her again and they gasped as their bare chest touched. He kissed her neck and moved back up, she brought his face to her own and kissed him she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer,

"What is your name." he asked again, she looked at him and said,

"Anja." He smiled and kissed her with passion, Anja gasped as he palmed her breast in his hand. She moaned as she arched her back to his touch, he took one of her breast in his mouth and massaged its twin with his other hand.

"Rome…" she moaned, and ran her fingers through his hair. He grinned as he traveled lower removing her breeches. She lifted her hips as he brought them down; he removed the rest of his own clothing leaving them both bare. He grinded against as she moaned he ran his hand down her body, leaving shivers in their wake. He groaned when she grasped his length and started to move her hand up and down.

"Anja…" he gasped as she sped up her pace, in return he moved his hand to her cilt and started to rub it vigorously she stopped pumping him and bucked her hips against his hand.

"R-Rome…" she moaned he grinned and leaned down capturing her lips in a kiss. He thrusted two fingers in her after a while adding a third finger. She moaned and arched her back off her bed, Rome grinned and removed his fingers licking off her juices he positioned himself at her entrance,

"Ready?" he asked, she nodded and he thrusted in with one sharp thrust she winced and closed her eyes, he leant forward and kissed her whispering,

"Relax Anja." She did slowly and moved her hips experimentally she winced at first then she did it again and found it pleasurable she moved her hips and moaned,

"Rome move…" he did and started to thrust in and out of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips she moaned as he went deeper into her,

"Rome…faster…harder…" he did as he was told and was groaning at how tight she was. Anja clung to him as he went faster. She felt him rubbing her cilt she felt a tightening in her stomach,

"Rome!" she screamed as she came, he followed soon after she did, and he moaned her name as he pulled out. He layed next to her and turned her to face him,

"Will you marry me now?" he asked, she grinned and said,

"I will, after you finish giving me that back massage you never finished giving me." He grinned and kissed her. He broke it and told her,

"I will when we wake up again. It seems my strength has left me momentarily." She grinned and snuggled up to Rome resting her head on his shoulder he lay back bringing her closer to himself as he let sleep claim him.


End file.
